


my heart, my heart, my drowning heart

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [30]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Lucifer, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Lucifer stands on the balcony at Lux, dissatisfied.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: OTP Drabble Project [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	my heart, my heart, my drowning heart

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I haven't seen Season 5 yet but I'm hyped! Title is from "My Love Will Never Die" by AG feat. Claire Wyndham, which is the song playing in the last scene of Season 4. 

Lucifer loves every sparkly, sweaty, adrenaline-fueled inch of his nightclub. It's a perfect den of sin, offering every carnal pleasure that's legal in Los Angeles and a dozen that aren't. Lucifer could be down there on a couch, men and women literally falling into his lap — but instead he’s standing on the balcony, wondering if the detective has put Trixie to bed yet. If she's in her kitchen with a glass of wine, or curled up in bed with a case file. For the first time in Lucifer's very long existence, superficial indulgences don’t ease the ache in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
